


A Valentine's Reminder (Miya Osamu x Reader)

by lady_rice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rice/pseuds/lady_rice
Summary: Sometimes you gotta remind Osamu who he belongs to.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Kudos: 33





	A Valentine's Reminder (Miya Osamu x Reader)

You growl under your breath, angrily counting the bills in your hand. The squealing and shrill laughter from the group of girls makes you glower even further, but you can barely hear them over the deep laughter of the man they're talking to. Osamu's smile is wide and friendly as explains the menu for them. _Too friendly_ , you think.

You could swear stupid Osamu has a stupid smirk on his stupid, handsome face. The group obviously had their heart-eyes locked on Osamu, shamelessly ogling that stupid, dorito torso and those stupid biceps. Osamu had the gall to look back at you, raising his eyebrows innocently as you try not to pulverize the cash register in your death grip.

It's Valentine's Day. And of course, as a business, it'd be foolish not to take advantage of the consumer-driven holiday. Just as many other businesses had done, Onigiri Miya had a Valentine's promo, but it wasn't just the promo that had people coming in. Oh no, you could even say the promo barely added to the expected sales. Oh no, the pouring in of the people definitely was the work of one Miya Osamu.

Helping Osamu run Onigiri Miya, you managed the social media accounts. At that time, it was a no-brainer to use the Miya twins' popularity to boost the business. Onigiri Miya's social media account grew a massive following simply because of the twins. (Atsumu demanding free food forever as Osamu finesses out his brother's wallet from the backpocket.) Photos and videos of Miya Osamu promoting his new recipes easily garnered thousands of likes. Osamu became a sort of celebrity by himself. It made you proud seeing what he loved flourish and him flourishing alongside.

A part of you was smug even, smug to be so lucky with the man. But now...looking at how the gaggle of girls flock around Osamu, battering their eyelashes, and oh– did that lady just brush her chest against his arm?

You slam the cash register closed, earning a flinch from one of the younger staff, Akito. He nervously asked, "Uhm, Y/N-san? Ya okay?" You turn toward him, forcing a smile on your face, voice sweet but Akito wonders why it made him scared. "I'm fine, Akito-kun. Totally, completely fine. What a busy day, huh? Guess that's Valentine's for you."

Akito was about to reply when another staff, Kirari, wordlessly drags him away. If you weren't too busy glaring daggers at Osamu's back (oh wow, would you look at that – another even had the audacity to loop her arm around his), you'd be hearing Akito and Kirari bickering.

"Just leave it, Akito!"

"What? I was just–"

"D'ya wanna die?"

Yukira slides up beside Y/N, gently prying the poor, innocent bills in your iron grip. "Y/N-san, why don't you, uh, take a break?"

You huff at the older woman, eyes still trained on Osamu. You can practically see his massive ego inflating with every compliment his fans are throwing at him. Wow, who knew Osamu can outmatch Atsumu in the inflated-ego department. (Atsumu sneezes before his serve, cue his fans aww-ing. Hinata calls, "Nice ser–, you need a tissue 'Tsum-tsum?" while Sakusa scowls in disgust.)

"You ever see such a big head, Yukira-san?" You ask through clenched teeth.

The woman sighs, commenting, "Practically oozing with smugness."

"Preening like a peacock the entire day."

"Strutting like one too."

"As if he owns the damn place."

"He does own the place, Y/N-san."

Yukira throws a sideway glance at you. "The boss does love playing with fire."

"He should be careful. He could get burned. And soon."

Yukira looks between the two you, sighing at her boss's antics. Really, for someone called a business genius you'd think the man would know when to not kick the hornet's nest.

"Ya know," the woman starts You look away from your stupid boyfriend, raising an eyebrow curiuosly. "My husband, loyal as he is, I'd trust him with my life, bless him. But he did have a penchant for flirtations and... _disobedience_." Yukira-san smirks, giving you a pointed look.

You were silent for a moment before you reply, "Damn, Yukira-san. I never knew you'd be the type. Always the quiet ones, huh?"

"Oh, shush, dear. As if you aren't one of the quiet ones too."

You look away guiltily causing the woman to laugh. When you meet her gaze again, you ask in a low voice, "So...how'd you deal with your husband's, uhm, behavior?"

She fondly pats your cheek, "The boss will tear out his heart for you, dear. But sometimes you gotta remind him who he belongs to, Y/N-san."

Yukira walks away, and you stand there mulling over her words. Part of your brain is still trying to comprehend Yukira-san's, er, relationship with her husband. You're not sure you like the evolving image in your head of the middle-aged lady that treated you and your boyfriend like her younger siblings. At the same time, part of your brain is already hatching out your revenge.


End file.
